The Boy I Met Online
by RadioActiveRawr
Summary: Tom and Danny are each talking online to a someone they don't know. What happens when they find out it's each other. Will they hate each other, or will the blossoming love become greater. I own nothing.
1. Danny Jones

Name: Danny Jones.  
Age: 18.  
Job: MCFLY!

Extra info: I have a crush on my band mate Tom. Shhh...  
I have a secret life thing. Like i've changed my name, and i went on one of those chatting sites. I got talking to this guy. His name is Colin. He's 19. And really nice. Thought i've never seen him, he had explain what he looks like. 


	2. Tom Fletcher

Name: Tom Fletcher.  
Age: 19 Job: MCFLY!

Extra info: I have tiny crush on Danny from my band..  
I have a secret account on MSN actually.  
I've been talking to this guy named Peter... He's really nice. 


	3. One

(PeteOnline - Danny)(Cols..Colin - Tom)

PeteOnline has signed on

Cols..Colin had signed on

PeteOnline: Hey Cols :-)

Cols..Colin: Hey Pete. How are you?

PeteOnline: Good, you?

Cols..Colin: Yeah cheers.. How's life? :P

PeteOnline: Errm eventful!

Cols..Colin: How so?

PeteOnline: Watching my friend on I'm a celeb! *Laughing Icon*

Cols..Colin: No way! One of mine is too... He is great at it!

PeteOnline: As is my friend. Who is your friend?

Cols..Colin: Dougie Poynter.

PeteOnline: Really? Errm Mine too...

Cols..Colin: No way! Maybe we actually have met each other...

PeteOnline: No, i think we would have known

Cols..Colin: True, the closet i know to the name Peter is you.

PeteOnline: Well i've got to go. Stricklys. on.

Cols..Colin: Bye3

PeteOnline: Bye3

PeteOnline signed off.

Cols..Colin signed off. 


	4. Two

First story on here. But i have another site... Which is much easier than this... :D

Both Danny and Tom logged off they're laptops, and jogged down the stairs to watch they're friend; Harry dancing on strictly.

Danny sat, whilst Tom trailed after him.. Thinking it's odd, as soon as he logs off Danny comes down the stairs just after him...

Tom sat down next to Danny, who gave him a warming smile, then turning the t.v over to the channel Harry would be on. Then after that, Dougie was on Celeb..

Both Danny and Tom were proud of they're band members... But felt a little left out. 'Tom we should hold a party for Hazz and Doug' Danny suggested.

Tom thought about it, Dougie was out the jungle either tonight or leaving in second place, or as king tomorrow. Then the night after, they were going to watch the final of Strictly... 'Sure Dan.' Tom agreed his younger band mate...

'The night after Harry wins!' Danny was so determined that Harry and his partner would win. When Danny was like that it made Tom so happy. To see his band member so proud and sure that his other band mate would win...

They were proud of Harry. Before the show he had two left feet... So him getting this great, and getting into the final meant a lot to Harry, and the others.

And it was always nice to see your best mates become extremely successful away from the band. 'Good i'll start getting it ready' Danny smiled getting up.

Tom frowned. 'Dan we have three nights'

'And, we need to have everything, You know venue, food, guest!' Danny shouted walking into the kitchen with his phone. Tom gave up, i guess it meant he could watch his dancing friend in peace, and now worry of being nervous that Dan was around. 


	5. Three

I own only the plot... I have this written on another site. Thought it'd be nice to be on here.3 Sorr for any spelling mistakes in any chapter. Just tell me, with the chapter i'll re-do it. :)x ~~~

'Come on Doug!' Harry shouted at the T.V...

Him, Danny and Tom were sitting there.. Waiting, to see whether Dougie or Mark Wright would be kind of the jungle... Both Tom and Danny were on they're phones... Talking to they're 'friends' But texting instead of using MSN...

They make us wait too long! - From Colin.

I know! Doug is gonna win thought! - From Peter.

Why are you so sure? - From Colin.

Cause i'm awesome bro! - From Peter.

Alright if you say so.. I'm gonna go for a bit. Might text you tonight ;) - From Colin.

Alright laters babe. Hmm please do. ;) - From Peter...

Both Danny and Tom put there phones down at the same time. Both not noticing... Harry did thought... 'Were you both texting each other?' He asked.

'No, i was talking to a Errm friend' Danny smiled, facing the T.V again... 'Dougie!' Was called from the T.V, and all three boys jumped up, cheering at they're friend on the T.V.

'YES I KNEW IT!' Danny shouted, jumping on the chairs. And hugged Tom... They watched Dougie having the crown placed on his head, and the little stick being given to him. 'Look at him! He's smiling so much!' Harry noted.

'Now Harry needs to win at dancing!' Tom shouted, hugging Danny back. Before both got nervous and blushed, bolting off to they're rooms... Leaving Harry extremely confused. 


	6. Four

I own nothing, excpet these plot. :D Thanks for you reviews. Much love!

'DOUGIE!' Harry shouted, running over to his best mate. Dougie had just walked through the door of their house. 'The Mchouse' and Harry liked to call it.

Tom and Danny were standing behind Harry, waiting to hug their band mate. Who had just came back from Australia... And in all honestly Dougie was shattered, he did like all this hugging. But right now he wanted a good night sleep...

Dougie hugged Dan, and Tom. And walked up to his bed room. Being followed by Harry, who was carrying his bags.

They entered his room, and almost suddenly, Harry had pushed Dougie down on the bed and climbed on top of him... Capturing his lips.

Dougie kissed back. It was known, only to the two that they had been dating for a year now. Without anyone knowing. It's not that they didn't want to tell their best friends.

They thought it was more fun. Exciting to sneak around. 'I've missed you' Harry mumbled, hugging into Dougie's chest. 'I've missed you too babe'

'Guess what' Harry smirked, looking up at his boyfriend. Dougie nodded, letting Harry know he could carry on talking.

'Danny's talking to this boy; Colin. And Tom's talking to this guy' Peter. Online and it's really funny' Harry had a smug grin on his face.

'Why? They're happy aren't they?' Dougie asked; Confused.

'Yeah, but it's funny cause Danny's Peter and Tom's Colin. They just don't know it's each other' Harry poorly explained. Dougie had a look of complete shock on his face. They really didn't know?

'And how do you know?' Dougie asked. 'I have my ways' Harry winked and cuddled into Dougie some more... He hadn't slept probably without his Dougie-Bear. 


	7. Six

*Sorry for not updating. I will when i get my latop back. Which sadly will be around Christmas time. Sorry for the waits.*

(PeteOnline: Danny) (Cols..Colin: Tom)

PeteOnline Has Signed On.

Cols..Colin Has Signed On.

Cols..Colin: HEY SEXY!

PeteOnline: I swear we were gonna text. ;)

Cols..Colin: Yeah! Okay to the texting!

Cols..Colin Has Signed Off.

PeteOnline Has Signed Off.

Danny put his laptop underneath his bed and grabbed his phone. He loved his nights texting Colin. They were always so...so erotic.

Tom turned off the computer down stairs and jogged up to his room. To see a text waiting for him. He smiled and locked his door, and laid on his bed.

Hey! I have an idea.3 - From Pete.

Yeah? What's that? - From Colin.

'Please. Don't want a picture' Tom whispered to himself. He hated not being able to show himself. But he couldn't. He was too scared to do that.

Explain what you look like. Please babe. Then we can have some fun. - From Pete.

Alright babe. - From Colin.

Tom signed and smiled. Of course he could explain.

BUT! Use a lot of detail! ;) - From Pete.

Tom smiled again. This boy. The boy he didn't know much off... Tom thought for a second. Really detailed.

Alright. Well i have messy blond hair, that i sometimes stick up. I have chocolate brown eyes, as my mum explains them. And my friends. I'm quite muscular. I mean i work out. I have a couple of tattoos. Oh i'm tall. I don't know what else to say. Your - From Colin.

Alright. You sound fucking sexy babe! Well i have brown hair, sometimes long and straight, and sometimes curly. Either way i like. I only do it to impress someone. But you know. I'm quite tall, and have a good, stern body. With loads of tattoos. Oh my back, Leg, arms and some other smalls ones. I have blue eyes. My friend explains them like the blue of the sea. - From Pete.

'Damn! Can i fuck you now! - From Colin.

Tom then realized what he sent. 'Oh shit!' He shouted.

Then there was banging on the wall from Dougie's room. 'SHUT UP TOM!' But it was Harry's voice? What? Huh? Confused. Tom was confused. Well i better get to sleep he thought.

Well babe. I'm sorry but i'm so tired. Night..3 - From Colin.

You can whenever you want! Night sleep tight!3 I wish i could be there to tuck you in. ;) - From Pete.

Danny smiled to himself. He would love to do that... He heard Tom shout 'Oh shit' From his room...Danny got up and quietly jogged to Tom's room.

He opened the door, trying to be quiet. He knew Tom was asleep, because he could that distance sleepy snoring that Tom did whilst sleep.

He knelt down, and moved some hair behind Tom's ears. 'Night Tom' He whispered giving Tom a small peck on his forehead...  



	8. Seven

**Name: The Boy I Met Online. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own McFly. I wish I did, I'd have so much fun. **

**Author: Me! Jemma Land! **

**Warnings: PUDD! OH god their sexy.**

Harry cursed at himself.

He had just shouted at Tom to be quiet...He was in Dougie's room!

'Babe, don't worry about it! I'll say i wanted to cuddle' Dougie winked at his boyfriend, connecting their lips. Dougie smirked and moved his head, peppering kisses all over Harry's jaw, and neck, right down to his collar bone. Where he started nipping and sucking.

'Hmm i've missed you' Harry moaned. Dougie smirked, and bit harder, making Harry groan louder. 'Like that babe?' Dougie smirked, Harry made a growling sound, making Dougie push them both over. So he was upon Harry.

Dougie grounded his hips into Harry, bringing his lips back to his. Letting the passion spill out into air.

But that all stopped...

A gasp was heard at the door.; Tow gasps in fact. Making Harry and Dougie fly apart. 'What's going on here?' Danny asked, utter confused. Tom was looking the same; Confused.

'I guess we have some explaining to do. Sit down guys' Harry signed and sat on the edge on the bed, next to Dougie. Dougie smiled and enter-wind his hand with Harry's.

Danny and Tom came in and sat on the fuzzy blue couch Dougie had in his room, and listened. 'Well first of, we sorry for not telling you. But we were scared' Dougie started.

'We've been going out for nearly a year now. Sorry we didn't tell you' Harry said, looking at the floor. But perked up when Dougie said. 'Plus we liked sneaking around, it was more dangerous!'

Danny and Tom chuckled. 'Are you happy?' They both asked. Dougie and Harry looked at each other, love filled their eyes. 'Yeah' They both answered.

'Then we're fine with it' Danny said. 'Aren't we Tom!' Tom nodded. 'Thanks guys!' Harry said, as Dan and Tom walked out their room.

Both Dougie and Harry laided back down on the bed. Cuddled with each other. 'Love you Dougs! All we have to do now is tell our parents' Harry said, scared. Dougie nodded. He was fine with that. His mum and sister wouldn't mind.


End file.
